Stalker (perk)
Stalker appears as a Tier Three perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty Online and is a Speed perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Stalker gives the user no movement speed penalty while aiming down the sights. Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, and Assault Rifles receive the most benefit from this perk. Submachine guns, Handguns, and Machine Pistols receive less benefit as their default movement speed while ADS is higher. This perk is ideal if the player is using Overkill so both weapons can receive the perk's benefits. The pro version delays detection-triggered explosives (IMS, Claymores, Bouncing Betties). Stalker is an excellent perk for an aggressive style of play, allowing the player to remain mobile at all times, and making it possible for assault rifles and even light machine guns to keep up with submachine guns and shotguns even on maps focused on close quarters fighting such as Dome or Seatown. On such maps, Stalker being used in conjunction with aggressive rifles such as the FAD or M4A1, can be extremely effective, allowing the player to effectively trade blows with submachine guns while retaining an advantage over them in more long-range gunfights. Stalker is extremely useful for strafing around corners and just as useful for navigating open areas in preparation for a gunfight where precision is needed. While Steady Aim can be used for a similar purpose, its benefits are limited to short range; on the other hand, Stalker is a more versatile perk, and remains useful on more open maps - remaining mobile makes the player more difficult to hit (and constant, irregular strafing can be especially frustrating for snipers). Furthermore, the Pro version of Stalker is very useful and can often save the life of the player or even his teammates (as long as the player using Stalker Pro walks in front), functioning like a more aggressive version of Sitrep. Special Ops Stalker appears in Survival Mode and in Special Ops Chaos. Survival Mode Stalker is available in Survival Mode as a Perk Care Package from the Air Support Armory for $4000. Special Ops Chaos Stalker is granted at a combo multiplier of 40. Gallery Old_stalker_icon_MW3.png|The old Stalker icon. Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Stalker returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Speed perk. It costs 3 points to equip, and 9 points to purchase. It allows players to move at the default class speed while aiming down the sights. For example, Assault Rifles strafe at 30% movement speed, and equipping Stalker allows them to strafe at 90% movement speed, which is the default movement speed for the class. The perk is especially useful on Light Machine guns and Assault Rifles, due to their sluggish strafing speed. It is unadvised to use the perk on a Sniper Rifle, as the perk is suited towards a more mobile strategy. Shotguns and SMG's do not benefit as much from the perk either, because shotgun users only aim to tighten the spread, and SMG users have a relatively fast strafing speed by default. The effect of Agility also stacks with Stalker, as the player can move at the default movement speed for that weapon class. The combination can prove very effective on an aggressive Assault Rifle user, as the combination alleviates the slow strafing speed and can allow them to out-maneuver SMG users when necessary. It is important to note that Stalker is restricted under eSports Rules, and does not grant the Stalker Pro of delaying tripped explosives like the I.E.D. Chaos Mode Stalker appears in Chaos Mode. It is awarded to players at a multiplier of 80. Call of Duty Online Stalker makes a return in Call of Duty Online as a Tier 3 perk, allowing better moving speed whilst aimed down sights. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In the Call of Duty Elite behind the scenes: Improve video, which can be found here, the perk icon seems to originally have been an image of a stereotypical stalker. It is likely this was the old perk icon, as they designed more like the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 perk icons rather than those in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Before being patched, Stalker Pro could delay an Airdrop Trap. Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Speed Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode